


[FanComic] A Keeper's Heart

by Akabari



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Fan Comics, Isekai, another world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabari/pseuds/Akabari
Summary: She fell from the sky with no memories from her past. She was taken in by Junior and Bookman until she recovers her memories. Her life slowly unfolds as she discovers that she is more than just a fallen girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of D.gray-man. This is just a fan comic but please enjoy!

She was chosen to protect this world. The problem is she doesn't know how.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Years later.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still getting use to transitioning from writing to drawing. Also, there are some features from Medibang (Android) would not reflect on the PNG format. (Like the hatching effects in some backgrounds.) Thank you for bearing with me. I will continue to improve in the succeeding chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mine found out how Bookman Junior feels about her, but their conversation cut short as they discovered that they were not alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. Trying to balance work, karate and drawing at the same time. But I am glad I have the opportunity to draw this chapter as much as I can.

Chapter 3: Discovery

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Til We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the best chapter, but it's not the worse. My Samsung Tablet keeps on crashing everytime I update something. I'll be waiting for my XP-Pen Drawing Monitor to arrive so I can polish it properly through my laptop. Until then, enjoy!

CHAPTER 4: Til We Meet Again. 

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Chapter 5 (updated)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After releasing an incredible power, her dreams began to unfold little by little. What will she do after waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, I finally have my drawing monitor. It may have been short, but I did enjoy using it.
> 
> I will upload more in the next chapter since it will be Christmas break. For now, enjoy

**CHAPTER 5: Dream**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. Chapter 6.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years had passed since the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you had a nice vacation. I would like to thank everything for able to read this. I know it's not the best, but it is one way for me to practice my drawing skill. (no matter how annoying it might be) 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy this first part of chapter 6.

Chapter 6: The beginning of everything


	7. Chapter 6.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little summary about a few years back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I apologize for the minor delay. As you all know, we are in a state of quarantine due to the Cov-19 virus. It has gotten to a point that we are all required to Work from Home and preparations were needed to do so. (I had to buy additional RAM for my laptop so it can handle the stress and tools of my work)
> 
> Everything has gone hectic in my office but I seriously hope that this will pass quickly. (If our fellow citizens are not stubborn like they're 5years old) 
> 
> I hope everyone is safe and healthy. We can pass through this as we continue to move forward. Thanks!

**Special Chapter: Buried in the Snow**

z

**END OF CHAPTER 6.5**


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid separated with Cross with the condition that she will meet up with him after a certain mission of her own. Everything seemed well for the young lady until she was attacked by and Akuma. How will she survived without Innocence on her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! How are you doing? I had very hectic week and my real life work is not making it any better. Work from home has its perks but it's very difficult for me considering that I use my laptop for work now. Still, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> P.S. There is a possibility that I might change from medibang to Clip Studio. Researching about the pros and cons first.

**Chapter 7: Conditions are made**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sudden akuma attack, Astrid was saved from an Exorcist named Lenalee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long delay. On the good side, I found a way for my comic to not disappear after long periods of time. So if there are new readers, they won't expect any blank chapters anymore.
> 
> Again, thank you for giving time reading my fancomic. It may not be the best, but it's a great way for me to practice drawing and destressing from my work. 
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 8: Just one glance **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid manages to escape, but an unexpected event occurred. How would she deal?

**Chapter9**

**THE FAVOR...**


End file.
